


Clearly Carried Away

by fandomcrazychick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT5, Polyamory, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn accidentally hits a fan during the chaos at LAX airport and he feels awful about it, but his boyfriends know something is wrong with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearly Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the real-life event just before Christmas when Zayn supposedly hit a fan when defending her against a pap.

The whole way to their LA hotel, everyone was silent, trying to get over the chaos they had just experienced at LAX airport.

Zayn was especially shaken up by the scene, but for a different reason to the others. He huddled up in his seat, staring numbly out the window at the dark streets they were passing

When they got to the hotel, they were quickly checked in and the five lads trooped upstairs to their rooms.

Soon they got to their floor, but instead of joining one of his boyfriends in their room like he usually did when they arrived anywhere, Zayn headed down the headed down the hall to the room furthest from the others.

Niall frowned, confused. “Zee, babe, you not coming to chill out in Lou’s room with us? We’re all going to cuddle while watching Grease.”

A few seconds of silence passed, but Zayn shook his head, tears threatening to fall. “No thanks. Not tonight.” His shoulders began to shake slightly as tears leaked out, but the others noticed instantly.

They jumped into action, and bundled their now sobbing boyfriend into the closest room which happened to be Liam’s room. They sat Zayn on the bed, and surrounded him, rubbing his back gently and murmuring reassurances until he calmed down a bit.

"Babe, what’s wrong?" Liam asked with concern, gently wiping the tears from his Bradford boyfriend’s cheeks.

"I-I…I hit a f-fan at the airport." Zayn blubbered, utterly in pieces now. "A-a photographer h-hit her w-with a camera, a-and wh-when I t-told him off, I-I accidentally h-hit her!"

"Oh, baby that wasn’t your fault. You were just trying to defend her. You’re a total sweetheart, Zee, and you would never hurt anyone on purpose." Louis soothed, holding his hand gently. "It was crazy at that airport - even Nialler got dragged to the ground by fans and paps -so don’t beat yourself up about it, boo, because it wasn’t at all your fault."

Zayn hiccuped, choking back a sob. “R-really?” This was why he loved his boyfriends so much - they always made him feel better, no matter what the circumstances were.

"Really." They all chorused and gathered together in a group hug, because they were all stronger this way - together as one


End file.
